A Rebel at Heart
by anothercleveridea
Summary: AU. Possible two-three shot. Rick and Kate always knew that their middle child was a free spirit, but when the sixteen year old makes a request, they see just how much of themselves is in her.


**I do not own Castle**

**(I decided to update my Caskett kids since the whole three kids bombshell. I'm hoping to work with these characters again in future stories)**

* * *

She lived for days like this. Simple one. There was no need to inform anyone about paperwork. There was no heart wrenching scenes of someone breaking down after learning that a loved one was killed. That they weren't going to come back, they weren't going to walk through that front door again. No phone calls. No more bed time stories told to their children and no parents grieving the loss of their child that was gone too soon. Sure it was boring. Sure there wasn't much of a reward from finishing pile of papers, but it could be a much needed break from death. If Kate kept up at this pace she may actually get home before the usual 6:30 routine.

To her disappointment, but not surprised, the house was empty when she arrived home at 4:30. A quick check of her cell phone told her what she could already assume; her husband was off doing some "research" that he was keeping on the down low because it wouldn't "mesh" with Kate and her "law abiding ways", Parker, their oldest, wasn't schedule to appear home until the end of the month claiming to be too deep into his freshmen year at NYU to make the short journey home more often, considering that it was a Tuesday and there was no "interesting" plays to be a part of this semester, there was only one place their daughter Lacey could be and that it is "selling her soul" as her high school's newspaper editor, and as for their youngest, Noah, he had to be with his best friend Jared and since she has no calls or messages from him told her that he had a ride home one way or another.

A sigh escapes her as she looks around the house considering what to do until 7, the known gathering time for dinner at the Castle loft. There was more than enough time to cook before the crowd gets here and if she really thought about it, she couldn't remember the last time that she made dinner, and not Rick, on a week day. Coming up with nothing to do, Kate decides to sneak a peek at Rick's latest chapters that he was working on for the new Nikki Heat book.

* * *

The door opens at 5 and to her surprise, the sixteen year old that was usually last to get home was leaning against the door frame of her father's office when Kate looks up. Lacey was wearing a smirk watching her mother red handed, reading glasses and all, in front of her father's computer screen.

"You couldn't resist huh?" Pulling a chair with her as she made her way to Kate's side.

"Maybe. What are you doing home so early?" Kate questions Lacey as the young girl was trying to read what was on the screen. To her distaste, it was one of Rick's famous sex scenes. She scrunches up her face then turns her attention back to the older woman that was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Derek had to get home a little earlier than usual and I would much rather leave a page to edit until tomorrow morning than have to catch a city bus and hope I don't misread the numbers again." Kate nods. Since Parker had graduated last year, Derek Ryan had been a big help with getting their middle child around. The pair only had a year difference between them and have always been close. "The same could be said about you. Last time I checked, you don't stop saving the world until 6."

Kate rolls her eyes lovingly. Lacey has always been a huge supporter of Kate's career even if that meant she missed a few things here and there, but it was made law by her five year old self that Kate had to check in with her personally once a day. Now that she was older, they would just text. "I spent the day doing the same thing I had text you about at lunch. Paperwork."

"I truly petty you then. That has to be the most boring stuff I have ever seen."

"It's not the greatest…. Wait. What do you mean that you have ever seen?" Lacey shrugs before starting her sentence.

"The last time I was at the station with Derek you were out and he needed to talk to his father alone so I was stuck at your desk for a while. I was curious."

"When was this?"

"Um, like a year ago."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Yeah of boredom." Kate lets out a laugh wrapping an arm around Lacey and hugging her quickly. The teenager looks at her mother's still smiling face as she returns her attention to the laptop screen. Thinking that this would be the best time to ask her mother something that could normally get a flat out no since she seems happy and content.

"Hey mom," starting out slow and giving Kate the signal that this was going to an ify subject. Kate turns to look at her daughter again with an eyebrow raised clearly getting the girl's hint. "I was wondering if you would think about allowing me to get a bike."

"Sure, but I think we still have your old one at the Hamptons. If it's still in good condition, there isn't really a point in getting another one. I can have your father go get it tomorrow if you want." Lacey shook her head knowing that she shouldn't have used the word 'bike' but was worried to say what she wanted.

"No, I mean bike as in a motorcycle." Kate turns her whole body to face her daughter now looking surprised. Lacey wanted to stop making eye contact knowing that her mother was on serious worried mom mood now. But didn't want to seem weak or give her a reason to dismiss her request that easily. Her mom was the only way of getting this idea a fair chance. If she were to have gone to Rick first, she knew that it would be a straight no.

"Do you know how dangerous they are? Especially to ride in a city like this?" Kate asks keeping her cool, but there was a clear edge in her voice. She didn't like this idea. Not one bit.

"Yes." Lacey replies quickly and as honest as she can. Oh she knew the risks, but there are risks in anything you do. Besides she loves motorcycle and what they meant to her. The times that her mother would take her for a ride around the Hamptons, where Kate's old 1994 Harley Softail now resides, were some of her favorite memories. Not to mention they are cool and edgy.

Kate runs a hand through her hair. She always knew that Lacey was a lot like her and to her great relief, far tamer than she was at sixteen. But this, she didn't know how to feel about. As much as she tried to not be a hypocrite, and follow the type of advice that she used to give Castle about Alexis before they married, becoming a mother really changes your output of life.

On one hand she could disapprove and easily get Rick to join, but then, like herself, she knows that Lacey will have the means to just get one anyways in a few years. Or worse within a few weeks. On the other hand, she got one when she was around her age so how could she deny the teen's request?

"I know it's a pretty loaded thing to ask for. Of course I would pay for it and the courses to get my license." Kate snaps out of her trance at the sound of her daughter. Lacey pauses clearly thinking if she should say something else. Her face calms and she adds in a low voice. "I actually have most of the money now."

"Lace, I don't know. I need time to think about this and talk to your father." The teenager nods. This conversation didn't go as planned, but at least she was somewhere.

"Can I just add a few things for your consideration?" Kate almost rolls her eyes at how business-like this whole thing has been.

"Sure, but I'm not promising anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I know that motorcycles are dangerous; I really do. BUT they are far cheaper than a car in every shape or form. Once Derek graduates in a year then I have no one to take me home. Which means I have three options; one, try to take the bus and hope I don't get lost again for a few hours scaring the crap out of you and dad, two, call someone for a ride, most likely you or dad or maybe grandma, or three somehow we get me a car and I lose sleep because I have to get up hours early to get through all the traffic on the way to school. Now with a bike I wouldn't have to ask around for a ride nor be stuck in traffic as easily and I would have more freedom." She takes a breath before continuing.

"I wouldn't need to actually use it until next school year. Which means there is more than enough time for me to get experience. You could even ride with me until you and dad feel comfortable with my abilities. It would only be used in the proper seasons so in the winter I would have to use one of dad's cars or catch a ride. Besides if we are being completely serious for a moment, we know that if anything were to happen while I was riding, it wouldn't be my fault. I'm far too cautious of a driver for me to get myself into trouble like that."

Lacey had a point. Unlike their son Parker, she didn't have a trouble with her driver's education classes. Where Parker would go from 0 to 60 in a second, Lacey would follow the rules of the road. Kate and Rick were both surprised to see the difference when you know that the two were alike in rebelliousness.

"I'll talk to your dad about it later tonight." The girl smiles, hugs Kate quickly then stands up walking almost completely out the door before Kate could recover from all the quick moments.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Upstairs to read. You can call me when you start making dinner so I can help out. Besides I think that you and those chapters may need a little alone time." She winks before turning on her toes and bee lining it up the stairs. Moments like this she could easily see Castle in her.

* * *

**I was planning on making this a two shot or something, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you guys think. **

**It may be a little while in between this chapter and the next if I continue. My life is kind of busy at the moment.**


End file.
